rumblefighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Room UI
When clicking a room that isn’t full, your character will enter the room and be shown a similar screen to this: Depending on the type of game mode, the screen will be split up in two colours (like shown) for team mode, and one constant colour for singles/adventure modes. All players who have joined the room will have their respective avatars displayed as well as other info. The room user interface is comprised of 3 main parts: *Players *Room Master *Room Settings Other various things you will find is at the top left hand corner the room title is displayed, in this case ‘dos’. At the bottom left hand corner, is the chatbox. 'When in team mode, each player will either have a red indicator for their info box or a blue indicator for their infobox under their avatar, this distuishes the two teams. Players First, let’s look at our own avatar, we see that there is an infobox underneath our character. On the top line of the info box (from left to right) is *your internet latency = 4 bars *Character Settings button *Equipment button – clicking this will display a miniature version of the My Info button with only three sections **Skill Item – this contains both the Exocore and Scroll subsections **Item – this contains only the inventory item subsection **Accessories – this contains only the accessories subsection : It allows you to be able to make changes to your character to adjust to the players, and gameplay to help you get the edge without leaving the room. For other players, the top level of their infobox will have: *Latency – Their level of connectivity with you **4 bars = great connection **3 bars = good connection **2 bars = moderate connection **1 bar = bad connection *Add Friend button - Adding the friend to your Buddy List *Info button - Viewing a player's Information *Kick button – If you are the master of the room, there will an additional option in the shape of a ‘no signal’ which will allow you remove said player from the room Underneath that is common information that every player displays when in a room: *Country Flag (top left) – the location in which you are playing from *Guild Logo (bottom left) – Your guild emblem, if you are not in a guild nothing will be shown here *Guild Name (Green letters) – The name of your guild, nothing will be shown if not in a guild *Character Name (White Letters) – Your character name Room Master The room master is the person who controls the players, maps and gameplay settings of the room, shown by the MASTER title in front of the avatar and can be obtained in various ways. The three ways you can be a room master are: *Creating the room – if you create a room, you are automatically the room master until you leave the room or start a game *Coming in 1st place – when you place 1st overall after all rounds control as the room master will be passed onto you *Being next priority – when a room master leaves the room, the master title is given to the creator of the room. After the room creator, the priority is given to the oldest player in the room. This means the player who has been in the room the longest (without leaving) is given next priority after creator. When each player in the room is ready the room master can click the start button or press F5. In team mode, each team must have equal players for the room master to start. Kicking As the room master you also have control of the players you wish to keep in your room. There is an extra button displayed on all players with a ‘no signal’ shape which will remove the player from the room. Many times a prompt will appear if you are going to be kicking a low level player to ensure that it is still in your intention. Additionally, kicked players may not enter the same room they were kicked from and must enter another room before trying to enter the room in which they were previously kicked . Maps At the bottom right are the number of rounds created with the Create Room option in Lobby. Initially, all maps are randomized but to change the map for each respective round, simply click on the Map button causing a Map prompt to display which has all the available maps for its respective Game Mode. Ready/Start For players other than the Room Master, the Ready button at the center of the room indicates that you are ready to start the game. Doing this will make a "READY!!" banner appear on your character. While 'Ready', the player may not be able to leave the Room, Exit the game, Detail a friend, or Access any part of the menu besides Quest, Buddy List and Giftbox. Room Master's will not have a Ready button on their screen, instead they will have a Start button at the center of the screen. Once each player in the Room has indicated that they are ready the Room Master can press the Start which will load the game. Room Settings Located in the bottom-corner ,above the maps, are settings only available in the room. There are two options only available for the Room master to allow them to dictate the type of game they want to play: TeamKill *On - when in Teams Mode turning this option on would allow players within each team to be able to hit team members. No damage is accounted for each hit but all attacks can hit your teammates. A team member may be able to edge you off the map due to this. *Off - when toggled off all team member attacks only hit the opponents Item *On - when toggled on, Food items, Boost items and mystery items are displayed and available to be consumed *Off - when toggled off, Food items, Boost items and Mystery items are not displayed and cannot be obtained The following three options are available to all players in the room: Search for User This displays a list of players currently online and their respective level. Each page shows up to 10 players. Most high level players are shown at the beginning pages and low level players near the end. You can select a player and send them an invite to the room. * Removed as of April 2017 Chatting toggle the chat on and off. All chat from the room, friends and guild will not be shown, however messages in the shout box will be shown. Switch Teams The switch teams button is above the Ready button and allows a player to change teams, clicking it will change your chacater's infobox indicator to the opposite color (blue to red, vice-versa). You must be unready to be able to use this. Leaving To leave the room you must be unready-ed then click the Lobby button. You may also click other buttons on the menu bar like Plaza, My Info but may cause you to disconnect.